bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikaku Shirokage
) |birthday = November 7th |gender = Male |height = 6ft 4in |weight = 169lbs |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Suteibu Aokawa |occupation = Guardian and Protector of King City |previous occupation = Black Ops Quincy |team = Venganza |previous team = Wolkig Ritter |partner = Hayashi Kagekyo |previous partner = Manshin Hakugin |base of operations = King City (Venganza Mansion) |relatives = Deceased |education = The Quincy Order Doctrine, The Wolkig Ritter Doctrine, Has vast knowledge of the most secret and new Quincy Arts, as well as retains most of the Wolkig Ritter tech he possessed upon being its member |shikai = Quincy Bow, Spirit Weapons |bankai = Vollstandig|image = }} Seikaku Shirokage (正確白陰, seikaku shiro kage; Jap Lit Translation, "Accuracy of the White Shadow,") was a former member of the Wolkig Ritter, a Black Ops Organization that operates outside the normal reigns of juristiction by the Quincy Order. Some time after joining the Wolkig Ritter, a disagreement followed by a violent confrontation was made that left Seikaku near dead before escaping the clutches of the Elite Quincy group. Seikaku was found wandering the coast of King City, soon after being requested by a Soul Reaper named Suteibu Aokawa to join him in becoming the city's new guardian as part of the Interspiritual Group, the Venganza. He's often found himself partnered with the mutual joined Visored, Hiyori Sarugaki. Appearance: Seikaku's Full Appearance.jpg|Seikaku's Venganza Appearance Seikaku's Casual Appearance.jpg|Seikaku's Fall/Winter Attire Seikaku protrays a man in his late 20's early 30's, retaining a youthful yet experienced when his visage is analyzed. Seikaku has deep tanned appearance, almost akin to that of a man who lived near the coast in Mediterranean, his dark grey eyes accent his complexion nicely as well as contrast strikingly his unusual white spikey hair. Cropped in a fashion most warriors would find preferable, Seikaku's hair is rarely let down unless he is dampened or soaked with moisture, in which he can protray a very irritable or wrathful visage. His 6ft 4in frame is seen as both an attractive and a daunting one, as his gait leaves little to the imagination as his muscular structure is honed and revealed behind his black combat attire. With various scars from his extensive list of battles, Seikaku takes pride in his body as well as the physical prowess it enables him in the line of duty. His attire as seen during his time as a Wolkig Ritter was seen with a matte black muscle weaved clothing, followed with a V-cut, black trench coat with silver shoulder borderlines. Noticeably, he also donned a silver winged pendant, to which he still keeps on him to this day. His choice of clothing hasn't changed when becoming a member of the Venganza, with the exception of additional crimson cloaking overlaying black mesh attire that extends into his high-rise boots. He dons a pair of Quincy Cross attached clasps that hold up his collared crimson sleeve-jacket, while a belt fastened crimson kama skirt below his waistline, giving him a very official and dynamic appearance. However, Seikaku does have a collection of casual wear. For Fall & Winter, Seikaku is most seen with a dark brown trench coat, accenting his dark brown sweater and black jeans with a brass clasp. He also is seen wearing a pair of white gloves, brown dress shoes, and a snugly fastened red scarf. When in Spring or Summer, Seikaku often dons only his black muscle shirt along with a pair of black gym shorts and a pair of Nike's tennis shoes. He often dons a red sweatband during these seasons at all times, as a testament to his willingness to enjoy the fresh air and excercise daily to keep his body in shape. Personality: Seikaku protrays a cool-headed, logical and laid back individual. Though most times this is seen as laziness or nonchalant, Seikaku's mind analyzes things at a more subtle level, rarely showing any break in his cool disposition and hardly ever cracks under pressure. The only notes of changing attitude would be the tone of his voice and the dialation of his eyes, but his overall characte rarely breaks that format. He often bonds easily with people, often being very cordial and friendly to them, even if he doesn't open up much about his own past or history within his own life. While this makes him good friends with Suteibu Aokawa and the others of Venganza, he often queries their particular characteristic antics and quriks, finding each person fascinating in their own way like reading a new book for the first time. The only exception is his usual partner, Hiyori Sarugaki, as her insistant temper tantrums and complaining attitude often irks Seikaku to a farther degree than most of the people he's met in his life time. Usually he takes it in stride, often purposely provoking her and attempting to make a fool out of her, as well as constantly assessing her attitude for future reference (if only to irate her in a way that pleases himself). There would be times when even Seikaku would yell back, matching the ire in his tone and emotional state, to prove how irritated or angry he can be with her especially. His relationship with his other partner, Tesla Lindocruz, is that of a mutual, logic-minded partner, whom he easily meshes tactics and strategies with, if not share some plausible common interests with each other. Seikaku's past however has allowed him to harness a near unstoppable, precise focus to allow him to concentrate on the task or objective on hand while rarely being distracted by things such as distressed or injured teammates, or the idle threats made by his opponents/targets. This has often made others percieve him, much to his chagrin, as a cold and heartless man, whom rarely ever finds anyone he meets to be of any real friendship or joy to him in protecting them. However, as Seikaku found his job as a Wolkig Ritter more and more dissatisfying, he began to realize the sacred importance of relationships and human life. When he became a Venganza, his attitude changed into a protective, "Guardian Angel" complex, as he'd attempt to protect those who are unable or he would percieve incapable of carrying out their objectives. He can actually project a relentless, merciless wrathful aura to those who dared try to harm his friends or the ones he cares about the most. He once said, "I'd rather bear an impossible load of everyone's burdens than watching others be crushed by their own." Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Seikaku grew up in the care his loving family, as they had been blessed with plentiful resources and good friends. As a child, Seikaku couldn't have a care in the world but being in his blissful dream state. What was little known to the child was that he possessed great amounts of Spiritual Energy, and had great latent talent that could supercede the last three centuries of one particular race of Sub-Spiritually Gifted Humans : The Quincy. This made his home, at the age of 8, a particularly high priority target for a radical Quincy whom survived the first extermination. Wanting to eliminate the Quincy bloodline down to a minimum potential, his family was targeted as one of the first to be "Purged" among all those related or part of the new Quincy Order. This would later be called the Pale Screams Genocide, as more than two thousand known people around the world would be killed indiscriminately by the unknown band of Quincy Hunters, whom apparently were Quincy themselves. When one of the Quincy killers came to his home, his father tried to halt him, valiantly managed to hold off the attacker while his mother hid him in a panic room on the upper floor of their home. However, when the Quincy Hunter finally managed to strike him down, he swiftly tracked his mother and delivered a fatal blow to her as well. With very little standing in between Seikaku and his family's murderer, he readied himself for his fate, wishing it would be over soon...until the attacker was swiftly, viciously killed by a last minute entry of the Wolkig Ritter leader, Taigen Funzen. Taigen's unkempt rage was let loose, as his unit was responsible for a retaliatory counterattack against the Anti-Quincy Quincies, slaughtering nearly all of the concieved army as well as nearly killing the Quincy responsible for the maniacally justified slaughter, leaving the world's public eye. With an orphaned bow who appeared promising to Taigen's eye, he insisted that he be brought into the Quincy Order among the many orphans that the Pale Screams Genocide had produced. Seikaku became a quick learner, focusing and honing his talents with an unseen determination and Will that was unmatched by the other students. Bonding with the other children over his years of progressing as a Quincy, Seikaku became quick to resume his old habits of being relaxed, logical, and easy to get along with. It wasn't until his late teenaged years that Taigen requested the fully groomed Seikaku to be part of his task force, the Wolkig Ritter. After heated debate by the Quincy Order's leader, Hiryū Ishida, the latter man finally relented and left the decision up to Seikaku. Feeling an obligatory sense of gratitude and debt to the man for both saving his life and avenging the ones responsible for the massacre, he joined without hesitation but not before giving his farewell goodbyes to his surrogate sibblings and friends of the orphaned Quincy classes. Once joined up with the Wolkig Ritter, Seikaku felt a little apprehensive around the company that was around, but had a steadfast loyalty to the charismatic and stoic Taigen, believing wholeheartedly in his cause. Gaining access to far more advanced techniques, technologies, and art forms of combat, Seikaku became enraptured of how far superior and powerful the Wolkig Ritter were in comparison to those underneath the higher ranks of the Quincy Order. However, as the missions became more and more darkened in nature, the more Seikaku found himself detached emotionally to how he percieved anything important. It wasn't until he chose the priority of executing some dangerous extranormal entities over protecting a family that was attacked by a ravenous Hollow, he realized what he was doing was not what he believed to be was right. After attempting to make contact with Taigen to inform him of his leave, his fellow peer and superior, Manshin Hakugin, halted him. After interceding on Taigen's behalf forcefully, Seikaku demanded he take leave of the Wolkig Ritter for awhile so he could clear his head. Manshin revealed his cruelty as he insisted on staying and never returning to the Quincy Order or the outside World, as he would be a percieved threat the Wolkig Ritters would have to eliminate. It was then clear how deep the seed of corruption was within the group he was so enamored and steadfastly loyal to, and forced Seikaku to clash with Manshin, as well as the other Wolkig Ritters. Barely escaping with his life, Seikaku escaped the clutches of the Wolkig Ritters and ended up somehow wandering across the East Coast of the USA. Eventually, he was found and tended to by a Suteibu Aokawa, a former Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13 whom held a sizeable plot of land retaining a mansion within King City, a sister city to that of New York City. After recovering from his battle, he eventually was offered the chance to join Suteibu's crusade in defending the city he found himself in, as well as be a Guardian and Protector for the Living and the Spirits. After deep consideration, Seikaku found himself accepting yet another offer, hoping to be a much more satisfying one than the one he made with Taigen... Powers/Abilities: Daunting Spiritual Power: Like all of the Wolkig Ritters, Seikaku possessed an incredible, vast supply of Spiritual Power, capable of creating a thunderous Spiritual Pressure that would crack and shatter the environment around him due to its intensity. With a iconic crimson aura of spiritual energy flourishing around him, Seikaku is often spoken that his title within the Wolkig Ritters as, The Blood, was for the reason he projects a contrary colored aura and array of Quincy-utilized techniques with red energy instead of the more synonymous blue. While this isn't entirely true, a great deal of his energies often are projected in the color red instead of blue. Heiliges Feuer Mastery: Seikaku's ability to manipulate Spiritrons into a destructive, potent flame is renowned throughout the Order even before his assignment as a Wolkig Ritter. Due to necessity of high Will, Concentration, and Mastery of Spiritual Power and Absorbtion, Seikaku became one of the few to utilize it as a potent and effective weapon. Capable of discharging fissures from around his body towards his opponents or setting off "Time-Bombs" around certain locations of his choosing, Seikaku's unusual red Heiliges Feuer is just another sign of his difference in comparison to the other Quincy that his talents are on a different scale or caliber entirely. Sklaverei Mastery: The core base ability of all Quincies to absorb Spiritual Energy, utilized at its most deadliest and most powerful employment. Seikaku detests utilizing this technique unless he absolutely needs to or wants to crush his enemies for his own needs and uses. Seikaku is seen to be able to utilize this technique in the form of a vibrant bow-like construct while not in his Vollständig form, as shown to be very rare in order to utilize such a high-level technique of the Quincy Arts. This is another supposition, as to why Seikaku was given Wolkig Ritter title, The Blood. Superior Marksmanship Prowess: Seikaku is known to be an excelling archer when it comes to utilizing the Quincy Bows, despite his eagerness to clash with his opponents head-on and up close. Having an inherent ability to concentrate his focus on multiple, fast-movement targets instaneously, Seikaku has shown prowess to lock on his attacks and fire acordingly to redirect the flow of his projectiles if not aim accordingly to which it would make attack by his opponents nearly impossible. Having fired from ranges over three kilometers away, Seikaku is a feared entity when utilizing his Quincy Bow and any number of projectiles from his Spirit Weapons. Superior Swordsmanship Mastery: One of Seikaku's most favored forms of combat, Seikaku often uses his pair of Quincy Spirit Weapons, summoned by a pair of small medallions that are attached on the cuff of his cimson sleeves. Utilizing swift, precise, and overwhelming strikes, Seikaku is able to overwhelm some of the most skilled practitioners involved with the arts of the blade, capable of matching the likes of his fellow Wolkig Ritters as well as the current generation of Captain-class entities. Utilizing his spiritual absorbtion and plentiful personal stores of spirit energy, Seikaku is capable of making devestating combos, techniques and deified forms of strength against his opponents. Superior Hand-to-Hand Mastery: One of Seikaku's other forms of preferred combat, Seikaku is a master artisan within the style of using his fists as a more preferred style of combat. Often doing so when he doesn't wish to dirty his hands using his bow or his blades, Seikaku will often toy with those he knows or believes are underneath his caliber, often landing purposely painful strikes to discourage further combat. For those he fights seriously, Seikaku is a swift, agil and athletic entity, as he is capable of outmaneuvering and anticipating most martial artistic combatants. Utilizing the nature of his Heilige Stärke, Seikaku is more than capable of matching some of the strongest of Captain-class entities with ease, taking brutally painful attacks while shrugging them off and delivering bone-cracking, earth-shattering strikes of his own. Heilige Stärke Mastery: Seikaku's ability that has been said to mark him by his codename, The Blood, Seikaku is capable of mastering the more evolved, superior form of physical augmentation and endurance than the prior generation Quincy technique, Blut. However, the most eery thing about Seikaku's Heilige Stärke is not the ability to deflect blades, projectiles or reduce damage of incoming brutal strikes...but the ability to take them and have no consequence to his fighting ability. Whether he's been stabbed, beaten, scorched, crushed, or nearly torn to pieces, Seikaku's rare form of adaptation to this advanced technique allows him to nearly instaneously heal all wounds and even go as far as grow new limbs in place of ones he's lost. Having once been covered in a coat of his own blood, Seikaku was given the Wolkig Ritter '''moniker, '''The Blood, ever since regarding his amazing physical powers as well as his ability to seemingly become Immortal. Hirenkyaku Mastery: Seikaku's necessary skill to fight on an even plane against high class warriors, he has managed to master to a degree where he could even stand up to the legends of Manshin Hakugin, Taigen Funzen, and Hiryū Ishida. Capable of making long distance jumps with few employments of the technique needed, Seikaku is an expert in the Fast-Movement technique, capable of making a real duplicate in his wake that can move and act according to his will, as well as fake a convincing death before dissipating into spirit energy. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Wolkig Ritter Uniform: While not wearing this at the present, or plans to, Seikaku has kept the memento of the old past and oath he swore, never letting himself to forget the times he shared with is comrades and for the betterment of the Living World. Made of high composite spiritronic weaves, superceding most Elite Quincy protective weaved gear, Seikaku's uniform is also capable of utilizing specially used fibers that allow for anti-gravity momentum, allowing him to levitate passively upon command as well as fly without the need to utilize Spirtiual Energy. Its capable of producing a thin, tensile barrier around the user's body in the event a form of defense isn't conjured or when the user is less aware. The Blood Cloak: The name Seikaku fittingly gave his rogue Quincy outfit as a member of the Venganza. Composed of the same materials copied and reproduced from his Wolkig Ritter uniform, but allowing much more armored durability as well as allowing it to enhance his physical capabilities as well as dampen the effects of lethal elemental forces. It is also rigged with a special reserve of hypercondensed Spiritual Particles, so as a last resort, can utilize his uniform as a potent shield, weapon, or form of energy for his bidding as a last line of defense. Spirit Weapon(s): Seikaku's Bow.jpg|Seikaku's Bow in its Spirit Form Seikaku's Bow Form.jpg|Seikaku's Bow's Solid Form Kurayami Kojaku (暗闇黄雀, kurayami kojaku; Arcing Sparrow of Darkness."): Seikaku's bow takes the form of a black massive shaft bow, contrary to most dark blue or white bow shafts. With a large middle, used for targeting and shielding, Seikaku pulls back on the thin nigh transparent line back to fire his Spirit Weapons from his weapon. In its awakening, it takes on the appearance of a bright orange flaming arc, another contrast to most blue-white bows conjured by other Quincies. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Seikaku's form of Quincy arrows, often colored in a contrasting crimson glow rather than blue, have a potentially different effect for those he slays rather than the original Quincy Arrows that erase the existence of those who continually travel throughout the circle of birth and rebirth. This is only theorized, and Seikaku claims the only true difference in his Quincy arrows is that they can vary in strength and power, depending on the "Will" of his bow. Potentially, Seikaku could discharge an arrow that can destroy over a few city blocks or to only piercing a human body as an ordinary arrow would be capable of. * Heilig Klinge (聖駆除玉鋼, Seikujo Tamahagane, Jap Lit Translation, "Sacred Destruction Blades,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Holy Blades."): Seikaku's alternate form of Quincy destructive energy weapons, these are more potent and versatile in comparison to his Heilig Pfiel. Interestingly enough, he can shape and mold different amounts of Heilig without the need of a Quincy Cross or medallion, but can aid the potency, range, and fire power of his shots in comparison to his Heilig Pfiel. When utilizing his own Spirit Blades, he can adjust to have them summoned around him using his will and concentration, allowing for a wall of blades to surround him when charging head on either to a single opponent or an army if he wishes. This has made Seikaku a valued asset when fighting large numbers of enemies up close, if not being able to overwhelm a single opponent. Quincy: Vollständig: Todesengel '''(疫病神 Yakubyougami, Jap Lit Translation, "Angel of Death,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Angel of Death."): Todesengel is the Vollständig form reserved for Seikaku. When taking on this form, Seikaku's attire shifts from his current attire into a brightly lit trappings of transparent blue-white Quincy attire, with a pointed hood over his face and a pair of wings of grandeur appearance. However, as more blood is spilled of either his own or by his enemy's, his wings slowly absorb the blood and his cloak shifts back into black and crimson, slowly showing the shift in nature and bolstering of his Blood title and his Vollständig's nature. '''Passive Abilities: Seikaku has been granted the ability to utilize crushing and deified force of his physical attributes, capable of moving much swifter and fight at a level transcending his prior limits, capable of pushing the limits of any entity possessing Bankai attributes as well as the Captains of the current generation. That even said, his Heilige Stärke is also boosted to a level where wounds don't hinder him or can possibly be inflicted by normal means, as his skin can deflect Shikai and some rare cases of Bankai level attacks due to his other array of mastered abilities. *'Spiritronic Dominance': Capable of ripping the very fabric of Spiritronic weaves from solidly composed objects, such as Spiritually created structures and even specially crafted objects or energies, absorbed and controlled at his own whim. Utilizing this aspect, his Sklaveirei's properties are at a higher nearly instaneous rate in comparison to his normal means of forcefully ripping Spiritually Aware Humans or Spiritrual Entities down and absorbing them into his body, taking on their powers and characteristics often in a grotesque fashion. *'Enhanced Hirenkyaku Mastery': Capable of moving at speeds exceeding Captain-class entities when not using Bankai against him, Seikaku is capable of utilizign the Hirenkyaku to near god-like prestige and mastery. Moving at such speeds, he's often been seen as a wraith to those who aren't in his league, incapable of fighting back against his immense and overpowering reflexes and speed against their own. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfiel': Capable of firing off arrows concentrated from a large gothic cross composed of either red-white Spiritual Energy or black-white Spiritual Energy, expanding to a size of three meters by six meters. They are capable of either severly damaging a Bankai-active entity or utterly crushing it, depending on the amount of Spiritual Energy used or potency required. *'Enhanced Heilig Klinge': Capable of summoning a vast array of spiritual blades, Seikaku can discharge a nearly unlimited storm of these blades upon his enemies, with vast penetrative power and potent explosive prowess against his targets. Seikaku's blades can potentially also be armed in Seikaku's hand, expanding and changing in shape to any form of weapon of his design. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Seikaku's physical appearance and powers are based off of the hit Type Moon series character, Archer. *Seikaku is my emphasis on an initial avenger be like if everything he knew was dark lie, more sinister than the forces he's been attempting to purge. With Seikaku's second chance as a Guardian and Protector, he embodies principles the Quincy thoroughly, and I believe adheres to that of something akin to that of a 14th Century Knight Errant or Warrior Monk in his ideals and code of ethics. *The Wolkig Ritter title he gained as, The Blood, was something based off of the Canonical Vandenreich Sternritters, as they were all labeled by Letters of the Alphabet as well as titled thus after the letter that describes their unique ability. Quote(s): *"I'd rather weigh myself with the burdens of the world than watch another suffer the burden I had to endure!" (To Suteibu Aokawa upon joining the Venganza.) *"You call this Justice?! If we're doing the Will of God, then why do I hear the screams of the innocent demanding salvation and rescue, haunting my nightmares?! If that is what you call Justice...then there is no such thing as Justice in this World! (To Manshin Hakugin, upon the day he was excommunicated from the Wolkig Ritter.) Navigation Category:Vollständig Category:Wolkig Ritter Category:Sklaverei Category:Heiliges Feurer Category:Venganza Category:Hiyori Sarugaki (Prodigy) Category:Ryuma Aokawa Category:King City Category:Manshin Hakugin Category:Taigen Funzen Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels